The Girl Nobody Noticed
by Alastar
Summary: *Rated PG-13 for murder and other dark themes* Parker McKenzie. The girl nobody noticed. But she wasn't going to take that anyone. She was going to become someone they'd never forget...
1. Prologue

New ideas!!! So many of them!!! I'm now going to be working on THREE stories at once (Keep It Secret is on hiatus and Painting Detention really doesn't exist to me anymore), even though I swore I'd take them one at a time this time. I was only lying to myself.  
  
I thought this up when I was trying to think of something sad, depressing, angsty and weird. And it turned out to be a Parker story. Of course.  
  
**************************  
  
My name is Parker Elaine McKenzie.  
  
People don't notice me. Its a, "Hey Parker, whats up?", and by the time I open my mouth to tell them what's up, they're gone. I blend in with the shadows, even in my own family. My little sister Maddy is a happy perky perfect little girl who makes all As (how hard IS fourth grade?) and dances ballet like a prodigy or something. She's their perfect perfect little princess, and I'm the other one who's no good at annything. I'm the one nobody remembers. But that is going to change. Soon I'm going to become someone no one will ever be able to forget.  
  
I am going to kill Lizzie McGuire.  
  
I hate Lizzie. I happy her sad, pouty, pity-me attitude, with her thinking she's so unpopular and her life is so horrible. She has everything. She has a wonderful family who loves her, best friends who are always there, and everyone in school knows and likes her. She's just oblivious to it all.  
  
Even Gordo, the only guy I think ever really liked me, is head over heels for Lizzie, and she doesn't even notice. How could she not notice? He's always staring at her, those big, blue eyes filled with longing. I really like Gordo. I turned him down in middle school not because he was short, but because I had heard Ethan Craft was going to ask me, and I thought maybe, if I became Ethan's girlfriend...maybe I could have the unattainable. Popularity. Friends.  
  
But now I'm in high school. I'm sixteen, and smarter. I know none of that is possible, and the only thing I can do is take action. Get rid of Lizzie. People will notice that. I will no longer be 'Hey you,' or 'Maddy's big sister'. I will be Parker, that girl who killed Lizzie McGuire.  
  
I had decided I was going to kill someone before I decided specifically on Lizzie. Kate, Miranda, and Claire were also on my list. But Lizzie...her name stuck out, and I knew she had to be the one. And now I couldn't wait to feel that fresh, warm blood on my hands.  
  
Tommorow.  
  
*****************************  
  
Whoa, scary enough for ya? WATCH OUT, LIZZIE!!!!!!  
  
That was really short becuase it was just the prolouge. All the others will be much longer.  
  
Review. Also, read my stories Sixth, Libby McIntire, and Can't Live Another Day 


	2. Chapter 1

I really hope you like this story. Parker isn't one of my favorite characters, but sometimes stories just come to me, and I have to write them, no matter who the main character is.   
  
This story may be disturbing to some. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
********************************  
  
I woke up like it was an ordinary day. Mom was screaming for me to get up, Maddy was in my room, going through my stuff, and Dad was gone. It was at least a minute before I remembered I was going to commit murder that day.  
  
I took a shower, got dressed, did my hair, and ate Cheerios. It felt suprisingly regular and normal. While pulling on my backpack, I thought about how this might be the last day for a long while I would do these ordinary things. But I did not take back my decision.   
  
I kissed Mom on the cheek, said goodbye to Maddy, pet my dog and ventured out to the school bus. Mom hadn't seemed to notice the butcher knife that was missing from the kitchen, and Dad hadn't seemed to notice his handgun missing from the nightstand.  
  
Hillridge High was a nice school, with nice kids. There were no need for metal detectors or security cameras. The only thing they had were those rounded, shiny metal mirror things on the walls. In the next few weeks, after I did what I was planning on doing, they would probably install all types of high security devices, like it would take back Lizzie's death or something. I didn't see the point. I was going to do it again. Once, once was enough for me.  
  
My plan was almost ruined when I got to school. Lizzie wasn't in homeroom. Lizzie was always there, sitting two seats in front of me, laughing with Miranda. But today it was just Miranda, sitting there, trying to pretend like it was no big deal she didn't have anymone to talk to that morning.  
  
I kind of felt sorry for Miranda Sanchez sometimes. Sure, her life was totally better than mine, but she was still always in Lizzie's shadow. Miranda Sanchez was noting without Lizzie McGuire. It was like ketchup and french fries-you could have french fries (Lizzie ) without ketchup (Miranda), but there was no eating ketchup alone, because that was just gross.  
  
I laughed at my little analogy.  
  
Second period Lizzie arrived. It had been a dentist's appointment. I gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Lunch was pizza. My favorite. Today was really turning out to be my day. I sat alone, under a tree, and listened to my CD player while I ate. It was sunny and good out.   
  
I finished lunch with about ten minutes to spare. I walked over to where Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were sitting. "Lizzie, can I tlak to you about something?"  
  
They both stared at me like I was crazy. Crazy, crazy Parker. I just smiled grimly at Miranda and Gordo as I led Lizzie away. To the far side of the school, under my tree, where my backpack lay.   
  
"Yes, Parker?"  
  
I quickly drew the knife out of my backpack and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed, one long, shrill scream, then fell. She grabbed for something, anything. I slashed her perfect face and took her hair and slashed that off, too. I stabbed her three more times in the chest before I felt someone grab my and throw me to the side. "Parker, what are you doing?!"  
  
It was Gordo. But he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at Lizzie. "Oh my God...Lizzie..." He took Lizzie, bloody Lizzie, and cradled her in his arms, and kissed her hair. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie...I love you, Lizzie."   
  
She gave him a small smile. "I know, Gordo," she whispered, "I lvoe you too." And Gordo kissed her lips, even though they were covered in blood. And then he rocked her, their eyes both closed.  
  
I reached into my backpack, took out the gun, and shot Lizzie in the head. When Gordo opened his eyes, realizing he was holding her dead body, he kissed her forehead. Then he laid her gently on the ground, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "You're going to burn in hell, Parker McKenzie."  
  
Then the police came. Lots of them. They surrounded the school. From the back of the squad   
car, with my blood covered hands handcuffed, I saw Mrs. McGuire screaming, crying.   
  
And I felt no remorse.  
  
***********************************  
End of Chapter One  
  
  
"She's Parker...she's weird."  
  
--Miranda, Inner Beauty II: A Gordo Story  
  
You didn't even know the half of it, Miranda... 


End file.
